Blind
by Kiekow
Summary: When Break goes blind, a certain fellow sweets-lover wants to soothe his pain by showing him that he isn't alone. BreakXReader


**AN: Sorry if the characters are OOC! I'm only on the fourth volume of PH, but I tried to make them as realistic as possible.**

* * *

"_! Are you alright?" Gilbert gently picked the girl up off of the floor, amazed at how she survived a fall from the top of the stairs with only a few bumps.

"Yeah, I'm fine." _ replied, fingers tracing the knot of her blindfold, making sure that it is still tightly bound across her e/c orbs. She brushed herself off before walking past Gil, tripping on his shoe in the process.

Barely managing to recover before sprawling over the carpet again, _ ignored Gilbert's cry of "Take that thing off!"

* * *

There were no sweets left. Break's tin of candy was completely empty and he needed more. Badly. He wondered if _, who seemed to be making a ruckus today with her clothing choice or whatnot had stolen the last of his sweets. The punishment for such a sin is not light.

Break opened the door of his closet and stepped inside, finding himself facing the closed doors of one of the cabinets in Pandora's kitchen. Through the gap between the doors, he could just make out a silhouette walking into the room.

* * *

_ squeaked in pain as her foot collided with the leg of a table. She danced on one foot, holding the injured limb in her hands. After her nerves calmed, she felt for the top of the table and lay across it, sighing in defeat.

"What are you doing now, clown?" _ recognized Alice's voice coming from across the room.

Sitting up and kicking her legs back and forth, _ grinned, saying, "Just resting~"

"Then what's with the blindfold?" Alice groaned, already tired of dealing with the Contractor.

_'s smile fell slightly and she tilted her head, asking, "Do you really want to know~?"

"Just spit it out, you clowny bitch!" Alice growled.

The young woman hooked a finger in the blindfold, explaining, "It's because of Break. Since he's almost blind now, I think… he feels alone. He can't tell red from blue or my face from yours, and even though he doesn't show it, he's sad. So I want to show him that he isn't alone."

The B-Rabbit huffed, "Why would you go to the effort of falling down stairs and tripping on people just for that clowny bastard?"

The h/c's grin returned. "Because _Break's_ important to me~"

"How important?" Alice asked bluntly.

_ turned her head away from Alice, blushing slightly. She doubted she could trust the dense rabbit with a secret, but knowing the general nature of her "conversations" with Break, she doubted her secret would become known to him through her. She chose to be on the safe side anyway. "Very important. More than friends."

"Like special comrades?" _ could almost see Alice's beaming face at the use of her favorite phrase.

"Sure." _ reached out a hand, feeling for Alice's shoulder. Having found it, she said, "You've got me all disoriented. Where's the pantry? I need to grab another tin of sweets before Break finds out I ate his."

A gentle hand cupped _'s cheek, turning it to face the owner. _ smelled the sweet scent of sugar and immediately knew who it was. Blushing madly, afraid that Xerxes had overheard what she said to Alice, she chose to remain silent. Either she was in for a world of pain for eating Break's candy, or he would react to her near-confession, for better or worse.

"It's this way~" _ imagined Break's smile, but couldn't decide if it was genuine or one of anticipation for the punishment of a sweets thief.

"T-thanks, X-xerx-kun. Um, h-how are you f-feeling today?" She stammered. _What if he heard me? Does he love me back? Did he get what I meant from what I said? _Her mind raced.

_ could sense that Break was now dangerously close to her face, causing her blush to deepen. "A lot better now, thank you."

Before she could reply, soft lips gently pressed themselves to her own, retreating just as quickly as they appeared. _ sat on the table, dumbfounded, listening as Break's laughter flowed out of the kitchen and into silence, the rattling of a tin of candy in hand.


End file.
